Times like this
by nelliskinkyinbed
Summary: Times like this, times when the two of you weren't at work, but together, was what you loved most. She always seemed to have this guard up at work. There, it was almost like these moments never happened. But sometimes, on the rare occasion, that wall would lose a brick and the true nature of your partnership shined through. Eric x Nell. Fluffy One shot.


**So this is my first story in ages, I really haven't had much inspiration because one, school is a thing, two, some people on here can't take a joke about my last story and I'm still getting messages about that.**

**Also this is kind of a milestone thing for me after just reach 800 followers on tumblr. Anyway, I hope you guys like this, is been a while and I'd love to know what you think :) xx**

* * *

She had an amazing laugh, it was so true and full of joy sometimes you thought you must be dreaming to hear something as beautiful as it was, it made your heart beat double in speed and your cheeks burn scarlet. Also to be the one that made her laugh was one of the sweetest pleasures. She covered her mouth after doing so, cutting it off, not aware of how much you wanted it to continue. She looked back at you with shining tawny eyes, slightly squinted as a beaming grin still played on her cheeks. Her eyes were bright pools of hazel, with tiny sharp shards of green and silver surrounding her pupils, which were encircled by a faded ring of gold. When you looked into them it seemed to drown out any other sense, and you were completely awe struck. Just under those were her freckles, they were light, as if only dusted across her cheeks and nose. You could only see them if you were as close as you were, and that was a closeness you couldn't live without.

Times like this, times when the two of you weren't at work, but together, was what you loved most. She always seemed to have this guard up at work. There, it was almost like these moments never happened. But sometimes, on the rare occasion, that wall would lose a brick and the true nature of your partnership shined through; coming out as a reassuring hand grasp under the computer terminal, or pressing your shoulders together as you briefed the team.

But right now, the two of you were huddled up on the couch at your place. The two of you had spent the first half hour covering up any light that could enter the house, before sitting down with a few boxes of pizzas and a mosh pit of blankets (mostly for her) while marathoning horror movies. You had made a joke about one of the demons to make her feel better after she let out a scream, that's what had made her laugh. After that she had shifted closer to you, pulling her legs underneath her, threading her arm through yours, and laid her head against your shoulder.

You let out a small chuckle, even though your heart was practically bursting through your rib cage. You kissed her head, only brushing your lips as you whispered that you'd protect her. You could basically hear her eyes roll, but she still remained curled up against you, shifting her blanket to cover the both of you.

The two of you sat in silence for another hour, every minutes or two one of you would jump, and the other would squeeze the others hand and smile back, sometimes laughing at what had caused the other one to jolt. But for the last few minutes all you got from Nell was small, soft, warm breaths against your arm. When you looked back down at her, she looked peaceful, a smile gently gracing her slightly parted lips. Even as she slept she was still the most beautiful person you knew. You moved your free arm over to brush fallen strand of auburn from her face, and to softly curl them back around her ear.

When you looked back to your watch you weren't surprised she had fallen asleep, it was currently 3:46am, and you were amazed that you managed to stay awake this long. Deciding Nell would be much better sleeping in a bed than in an awkward position against the couch, you began the task of managing to pick her up without waking her. And with Nell being a light sleeper, you knew it wouldn't be easy.

You carefully pulled your arm from her grasp, gritting your teeth when she already began to stir. You then moved that arm behind her neck to support her head as your right arm went under her knees to pick her up. Her head was now against your chest, and gentle snoring left her throat. You had once told her you thought it was adorable, but she just punched you in the shoulder and continued to add a teaspoon of sugar to her coffee. Side stepping down the hallway, you found it almost impossible to not hit the hall as you put much care into slowly carrying her into the bedroom.

You placed her back down on the bed, resting her head on the pillow. Slowly, you pulled the blankets out from under her, keeping your gaze on her sleeping face as you pulled them back over her, just under her chin. You turned to walk out of the room but a hand grabbed yours, and considering the last few movies you watched you have a good excuse for jumping like you did.

"You can't leave me now, you said you would protect me," she mumbled, her lips carrying a sleepy smirk as her eyes remained closed.

"I'm just going to turn the TV off. I'll be right back," even though she couldn't see, you were smiling back at her, a broad grin that showed how much she meant to you, and also how much the last several hours have meant. Your life had changed dramatically, but for the better when she joined NCIS. At first you really had no interest in having a partner up in ops, especially after Dom died. But she managed to slowly work her way under your skin until you were grateful to have someone like her. She had even slowly become your best friend and a reason to come to work. You always felt better, more confident when she was around, because she would back you up on anything if it came down to it. She's the cushion that's always with you between a rock and a hard place.

Everything just seemed better when she's around, and it's not just with you. She brought it with her everywhere she went, she could light up a room by just smiling or laughing, and a few bats of the eyes lids has you under her spell. She was someone you couldn't live without, and honestly you'd never want to.

Once returning to the room you removed your glasses and crawled in under the sheets. It wasn't long before Nell rolled over and lay close beside you. "Did you enjoy your birthday?" she whispered drowsily, trying her best to stay awake.

"I loved it."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, I'd love to read your reviews, sorry about any mistakes :) xx**


End file.
